The present invention is directed to energy storage devices and methods thereof.
It is to be appreciated that the use of cathode conversion material has been described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/922,214, entitled “NANOSTRUCTURED MATERIALS FOR ELECTROCHEMICAL CONVERSION REACTIONS” filed 19 Jun. 2013, which is incorporated by reference herein. The method of manufacturing cathode conversion material is described in the U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/803,802, entitled “METHOD FOR FORMING IRON FLUORIDE MATERIAL”, filed 21 Mar. 2013, which is incorporated by reference herein.
In various applications, it is desirable to provide lithiated conversion material, which is described below.